Always All Ways
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Song fic. Steve/Shannon. The duration of 10 years from the day Steve met her to the day she left. Rated T for mild swearing


**_I own nothing but the plot  
Song fic: Lyrics: Always all ways by Lost Prophet  
Dedicated to my mum, Gill, as she wanted something without all the swearing and sex x  
Please review_**

**Always All Ways**

**Steve moved over to the reception desk, tapping impatiently on the wood. 'Can I help you?' asked a soft American voice. Steve looked down to see a smiling woman, black hair pulled into a ponytail.**

**'You can't start by giving me your number,' he winked. She giggled.**

**'How about names first?'**

**'I'm Steve.'**

**'Shannon,' she replied, giving another broad smile. Bret nudged his side, a slight look of annoyance on his face.**

**'I'm 'ere to see Terry Beckett,' he said. Shannon looked down at the list of names in front of her.**

**'Ward three, room eight,' she replied, pointing them in the right direction, still smiling that dazzling smile.**

_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry  
__But it always comes out wrong  
__I think a part of you still loves me  
__Even though we're moving on_

**The restaurant was classy, a low melody playing in the background. Shannon looked amazing; hair falling over her shoulders, black dress fitting her snugly. Steve had managed to get a suit off Terry, and Shannon seemed impressed.**

**'How long 'ave you worked at the hospital?' he asked.**

**'Couple of months,' she replied as they ate their spaghetti bolognaise. Later, they went for a walk by the lake eating chips, before Steve walked her home, and for the first time in his life, he had a reason to be alive.**

_Always all ways  
__I wanted us to be  
__Always all ways  
__You and me_

**'Pete, this is Shannon,' Steve said.**

**'Hey there,' smiled Shannon. Pete stared at her deadpan for a moment, before bursting out into laughter, falling back on the sofa. Steve moved over and pulled him up right.**

**'Say 'ello!'**

**'But she's a Yank!' said Pete, still roaring with laughter. Shannon blushed deep red, looking down at her hands. 'Is this a joke?' asked the younger brother, breathlessly.**

**'No, it isn't,' growled Steve. 'Now say 'ello!'**

_And I waited on my own  
__And I wait for you to see  
__All the time I spend alone now  
__Won't comfort me_

**Steve licked his dry lips, hands shaking slightly as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket and dropped down on one knee.**

**'Shannon,' he said, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. 'Will you marry me?'**

**'Yes!' she cried, chucking herself at Steve and kissing him hard on the lips. 'Yes, a million times over!'**

_Always all ways_

**The house itself was beautiful; spacious and modern; a dream for both of them. Shannon squeezed his hand before picking up a box and walking inside. Steve followed, unable to take the grin off his face. His life had had a real change around since meeting Shannon. He felt like he was the luckiest person alive.**

_And I'm sorry for what happened  
__But I want you now to see  
__That I'm changing all my actions  
__I don't wanna set you free_

**Shannon looked beautiful; the white dress fitted like a glove, flowing like silk water down to the floor.**

**'Do you, Steven Dominic Dunham take Shannon Michelle Buckner to be your lawful wedded wife?'**

**'I do,' he smiled, pushing the ring onto her finger.**

**'Do you, Shannon Michelle Buckner, take Steven Dominic Dunham to be your lawful wedded husband?'**

**'I do,' she smiled, slipping the ring onto his finger.**

**'You may now kiss the bride,' smiled the vicar. Steve lent forward, lips pressing against hers. Terry, the best man, slapped his shoulder with a grin.**

**'Well done, mate.'**

_Always all ways  
__I want to see it through  
__Always all ways  
__Me and you_

**Shannon slept in the hospital bed, looking worn out. In the crib beside her was a small baby boy. Steve lifted him up, the baby grasping his finger with surprising force.**

**''Ello, Ben,' he murmured. The baby opened his big blue eyes, blinking to get Steve in focus. The proud Dunham dad glanced at the clock, before smiling as Pete walked in.**

**'So, this the little fella, eh?' beamed Pete, stroking the top of his head. Steve grinned at his brother, before falling silent as he stared back down at his son.**

_And I waited on my own  
__And I wait for you to see  
__All the time I spend alone now  
__Won't comfort me_

**Ben gazed up, round blue eyes bright. 'Ma!' he beamed. Steve gave a cheer; scooping up the child, he darted into the kitchen where Shannon was cooking tea.**

**'Shannon! He said Ma! He said his first word!' Shannon gave an excited squeal, putting down the plate and moving over to kiss the top of Ben's head.**

**'Who's a smart little boy,' she cooed, laughing when Ben blew a raspberry.**

_Cause I'm waiting for you  
__Yeah, I'm waiting for you  
__Give me answers  
__Get me through  
__I will wait, yeah_

**'Steve, this is my brother, Matt,' smiled Shannon. Steve looked at Matt, who resembled Shannon but he knew which one he preferred any day. He was finally here; the elusive Matt Bucker. He had made a lot of excuses for not coming to the wedding or Ben's birth and now he had just dropped in without even asking. Cheeky twat, but to keep Shannon happy, Steve just smiled and shook his hand.**

_Cause I'm waiting for you  
__Yeah, I'm waiting for you  
__Give me answers  
__Get me through  
__I will wait, yeah_

**'For Christ's sake, Shannon! He started it!'**

**'You shouldn't have hurt him like that,' Shannon retorted, trying to quieten Ben down as he wailed.**

**'He shouldn't 'ave fucking grabbed me, should he? That was between me an' Pete, who amazingly enough, doesn't need stupid Yanks to back him up!' Ben cried louder, his face bright red.**

**'Stupid Yanks?' snapped Shannon. 'Is that all we are to you? It's Pete's fault Matt got hurt anyway, now get out!' She pushed Steve back out the door, slamming it shut in his face. With an angry growl, Steve punched the wall, ignoring the pain that rippled through his hand.**

_Always all ways  
__I wanted us to be  
__Always all ways  
__You and me_

**Steve stared at the man in front of him, taking a couple of seconds to realise he'd just been stabbed. His fingers found the wound in his throat, blood gushing over his hands. Hatcher yanked him forward, lips at his ear.**

**'You die tonight, and me and you are even.'**

_And I waited on my own  
__And I wait for you to see  
__All the time I spend alone now  
__Won't comfort me_

**Steve watched as Shannon walked out the room, pushing Ben's buggy. Tears stung his eyes as he watched his wife and child disappear out of view. Steve snarled, pushing over the machine next to him, the tears finally escaping with a cry. Shannon bit her lip as she heard this, but didn't look back.**

_Cause I'm waiting for you  
__And I'm waiting for you  
__Give me answers  
__Get me through  
__I will wait, yeah_

**Terry looked down at Steve, one eyes bruised, lip cut.**

**'Mate, I'm so sorry,' he said, in a choked voice. Steve stared up at him.**

**'What are you talking about?' he asked hoarsely.**

**'Pete… he… Hatcher killed him.' There was no other way to say it. Steve stared hard at Terry, shaking his head.**

**'No. Fucking no.' Ripping the tubes from his arms, he tried desperately to get up but Terry pushed him down. 'No!' Steve cried, grabbing his best friend, hard. 'Fucking 'ell, no!'**

_Cause I'm waiting for you  
__And I'm waiting for you  
__Give me answers  
__Get me through  
__I will wait, yeah_

**The house was cold, all Shan and Ben's things gone. He only had the memories. Sinking to the floor, Steve frowned; a photo album lay out of place on the wooden floor. Dragging it towards him, Steve flicked through it. All the photos of him were gone. Pulling out a picture of Shannon and Ben, he lay down on his back, staring at it. A single tear rolled down his cheek; a tear of a broken man.**

_Always all ways_


End file.
